Awilliams genre challenge
by PepTalkGurl101
Summary: exactly wat it says. Fabina, love triangles and patrome! one-shots. rated t to be safe.
1. songs and kisses

**Authors note- this is my first fanfic and its for Awilliams gene contest (duh!) Anyways so this first one shot is a fabina romance! Woo hoo! This is the first night back from vacation and fabain asks nina out for there first date even though they had called each other countless of times and were boyfriend and girlfriend. The date doesnt exactly go as planned but its even better than what was planned! Review please! I need the advice and everything!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own house of anubis, beautiful soul, or the lyrics... but a girl can dream...**

**Nina's point of view**:

"Supper!" Trudy called loud enough for everyone to hear, just as Amber and I finished packing. Ahhh home sweet home, I thought.

Amber and I met up with patrica and mara when we opened the door and started for the stairs.

"Hey guys nice to see you let's go!" mara said probably anxious to see mick.

When we got there all the guys were there, not surprising considering that they were right next to the dining area. We all took our normal seats and chattered peacefully with each other getting a grip about what everyone did while we were gone. Well that's how it started at least, but then two male voices started rising and everything ended up pretty much the same way it had on my first day here, except in a nicer way.

"Alphie, Jerome!" an angry Amber shouted, while mara scowled with her, but the rest of us just laughed, typical alphie and jerome behavior.

Alphie actually looked sorry and I was surprised, until I remembered last year, ahhh I thought, that makes more sense. Jerome however just laughed.

"Sorry, Ambs," Alphie said apologetically. Amber seemed surprised at this, then she seemed pretty much satisfied. Jerome gawked at Alphie, then appeared to remember Alphie's affection for the blond girl, then he just sighed.

"Jerome," amber continued. Jerome smirked and said

"Millington, you are not getting an apology from me," Jerome said satisfied with amber's anger.

"You are such an annoyance _Clarke_!" amber shouted angrily then rushed upstairs to get changed.

"Since when does amber know about the word annoyance AND its definition?" patrica asked no one in particular.

No one could respond to that.

After that dinner continued normally. And since alphie and jerome caused the mess it was there turn to clean up.

After more chatting, we all went upstairs for bed, mara and patrica went first then mick saying he had to go to bed early so he could get up and train tomorrow morning, alphie and jerome who were wiped from scrubbing so hard. They need to get more muscles, I thought to myself not trying to be mean, but seriously how hard is scrubbing dishes?

Then amber yawned loudly interrupting my conversation with Fabian- not to mention my bliss. She then said

"I'm tired lets get to bed Nina," she whined, and although I hated to admit it I was getting tired too, and I could tell the same went for fabian, so I complied and said good night to fabian. But before I could reach the stairs fabian pulled me aside and asked me out on a date, and even though we had talked for hours endlessly, shared our deepest secrets with each other, and even said "I love you," all over the phone, I was still nervous, but of course I said yes! I truly did love him.

Unfortunately though amber had heard and wouldn't shut up for over an hour! By then I was begging for sleep! Finally amber had her information and declared she was going to be my fashion stylist on Friday at seven or whenever it came to fabian apparently. Looks like I already got a maid of honor for my wedding, was my last thought before sleep captured me.

**Friday; 6:30 p.m. Fabain's POV**

I was finished and I liked my appearance simple yet classy, casual yet fancy. I never did understand why it took girls so long to get all dressed up, that was until I had seen Nina the night of the prom. She was different but in a good way, then I had realized she was wearing make-up. I was shocked to say the least, not about the fact about the make-up she was wearing, it was the fact that she could look even more beautiful! So knowing amber she was going through that again, and even though I was ready, I did NOT want to interrupt them, I liked nina anyway, this was just a special treat.

So deciding I could use the practice I started playing my guitar after I tuned it. Eventually time started to fade but it didnt matter I was alone. I was ready...

**Meanwhile: nina pov**

"Amber are you done yet?" I whined, exasperated.

"Just a lil more, bout half an hour longer..." amber trailed off.

I turned my head towards the clock; 6:30 it read.

"stop moving!" amber acted like I did the worse possible.

I sat there for another half an hour like that... Ugh! Amber is so impossible sometimes! That was until I saw my appearance. I was beautiful. I gave amber a hug and we both looked at the clock; 6:59 it read. Next thing I knew I was being pushed towards the door.

"Go!" amber shouted at me. Then my legs started working and I started down the stairs then to fabian and mick's room. When I got to my destination I heard soft murmurs coming from the other side of the door. I opened the door confused and saw fabian rushing to put away his guitar. Then I realized that the murmurs were rather melodious. Oh, oops, I thought, but then I got an idea, a desperate hope.

"Play me a song?" I asked quitely, pleadingly, my eyes downcast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him whip around to face me. And then I sorta started regretting asking, I knew his music was private, but I mean I am his girlfriend after all.

"Nina, I'm sorry, but I don't really share my music with anyone, its- its private," he responded hesitantly.

"I understand your need for privacy, fabian, but you can trust me, I trusted you with my biggest secret without even knowing you." I said quietly, referring to how sibuna came to be.

"Please, fabian," I continued, "all I ask is one song, just one," and by his expression I knew I just won.

He then started walking over to where his guitar lied. "You win," he said simply. I smiled and waited for him to begin. At once I recognized the tune, Beautiful Soul by Jesse Mccartney, I thought automatically, I loved this song. I saw a small smile coming to grace fabian's handsome face as he began to sing the lyrics, then I felt my self smile too.

"I don't want another pretty face," he sang  
>"I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<p>

I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<p>

_[Chorus:]_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase<br>You're the one I wanna hold  
>I wont let another minute go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
>But I'm just fine moving forward<br>I'll ease your mind  
>If you give me the chance<br>I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

_[Chorus]_

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do?<br>I just wanna know that you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<p>

_[Chorus]_

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>Ooooooo<br>Beautiful Soul, yeah  
>Oooooo, yeah<br>Your beautiful soulYeah" he finished amazingly.

"Wow, your ... amazing," was all I could mange.

Then I was leaning and his lips brushed mine, at first it was easy, gentle, chaste, but it easily turned into passionate. After what seemed like forever we pulled apart reluctantly for air. We just sat there, then he murmured, " we missed dinner."

"It's ok, I rather this anyways." I smiled at him, and he smiled at me, and I felt myself melt with the amount of love in his eyes.

"Best night ever." I whispered it truthfully.

And that was the same thing I told amber later on that night.


	2. revenge for the shoes

1**Author's note- Part two this is the hurt/comfort fanfic, amber kisses mick, mara runs to jerome, mick yells at amber who runs to alphie, who yells at mick and... hope u like the chapters so far!**

**Disclaimer- I do not not not not not not not not not own house of anubis**. **Get it?**

**Amber pov:**

She did not just do that! How dare she! She didn't help save the world from evil, stupid, Rufus! And now my shoes were scraped! Mara, the same one who stole mick away from me, the same one who won the student rep over ME! ME, Amber Millington! I helped save the WORLD and this is how I'm repaid! Life sucks. But then again, revenge is always an option...wwvbd?(what would Victoria beckham do?) what would crush mara? Failing a test, being caught doing something bad, losing mick, having her textbooks destroyed...hmmm then she would have to pay for them, but then mick would just get money from his dad, wait that's it! What if mick broke up with her! That would crush her! Why didn't I think of that earlier! Wait my brain cells are forming another plan...updating... updating... updating...downloading... downloading... downloading complete! What if mick cheated on her! Yes plan complete I know what to do!

**An hour later**

"So, how did you do on the science test?" I heard mara ask mick.

"C+." mick sighed, "but its better than before." he finished. What? Mick is doing better than me! I got a C-, usually mick gets Ds. Now is the time to put my plan into action. I strolled towards where mick and mara were, and put my arms around mick's waist. "Hey boo boo!" I said.

"Ummm, hey amber?"

"So what are our plans for tonight?" I asked lovingly and gazed at him with the same amount of love. By this time mara got the point and was looking really really REALLY mad at mick, while he scrambled for an explanation.

"Amber, what are you talking about?" he asked, giving up on the explanation.

"What are You talking about, you said we had a date tonight." I told him and when he started objecting, I kissed him. Mara, who been glaring at mick, ran away in tears. Serves her right, I thought, sweet revenge, Victoria would be proud.

Just then Mick swung towards me. "Amber what was that about? Mara is my girlfriend! I never asked you for a date! Why did you do that? Are you really that- that- that mean, evil, stupid? Ugh, Amber!"

"She scraped my ... SHOES!" I screamed back at him, by now a crowd was coming around us.

"So, she scraps your shoes and you break us up AND her heart, I thought you guys were friends!"

"No girl is friends with the one her ex cheated on her with!" I yelled, was he that THICK? Duh!

"Or, maybe your just jealous!" he shouted. I had been close to crying for awhile now, but this blew it.

"I would never be jealous of a goody two shoes like her! Especially since she had a boyfriend like you!" Then I ran. Where to go, where to go? Alphie, the answer came. He would stand up for me.

**Meanwhile; 3****rd**** person pov**

Mara ran away from mick and amber sobbing, she couldn't believe mick, after everything! She was raging on the inside, like always Mara never got mad. Well she didn't show it. Why mick, why? She thought miserably. Just then she accidently ran into someone.

"Oops, im sorry, I-I-I didn't look where I was go-going." she stammered through her tears and heaving breaths, she felt like she couldn't get any air.

"Mara? Is- is that you? What happened?" the voice was too familiar and it didn't hold its usual self-confidence, that was replaced with concern. She knew the other side of jerome, the good one. If she didn't she probably wouldn't have started to cry right into his shirt. Jerome was surprised to say the least, Mara was really good at hiding her true feelings, but then rage replaced those feelings. Who would do this to innocent Mara?

"Come on, Mara, let's get you back to the house. Why don't you tell me what happened to make you this upset on the way there."

And once Mara was fast a sleep and Jerome knew the story, he let go of his calm appearance and went to go attack, possibly kill, the meathead. Thank goodness they did not share rooms, Jerome thought, but then again, I would have seen a lot more of Mara. And with that he went back to school, planning to confront mick.

**Meanwhile with amber pov.**

I went after Alphie when I saw his head.

"Alphie!" I managed to yell through my tears. Well the whole 'revenge' plan failed, well at least Mara is upset too! Ha!

"Ambs, what's wrong, what happened?" He looked very concern, good, he'll yell at mick. Let's just hope they don't fight or else Alphie's doomed. Sorry to say. And then I remembered Alphie's question, and so I confessed everything, except about how this started, that didn't matter, all that mattered is that mick got what he deserved. And Alphie's reaction was exactly as planned.

When we found mick, they argued, and I was pretty satisfied with it all, that was until mick PUNCHED alphie, weak, helpless, Alphie! Great there goes that plan, alphie's down. I was about to cut into the fight and stop mick until I heard a raging Jerome yell "Campbell, you are soo dead!" hmm this isn't like jerome usually he just pulled a prank for revenge, he must be mad! Hey maybe I could get some good revenge ideas from him! Well not, now he's about to beat up mick!

Next time I looked Mick had bloody nose and he was asking jerome what that was for. Hmmm I know its because you're a jerk. "It's for hurting Mara!" jerome said it as if it was obvious. "Wait, pause! Jerome, your on Mara's side, the one who scraped my fav shoes without bothering with an apology!"

"Apparently, yes."

"How dare you!"

"Huh? I just wanna hurt this meathead, mara deserves better."

"Students, why are you not in class?" Came Mr. Sweets voice. Uh oh. Ummmm...

"Ummm..." we all said, waiting for someone to come up with something. Mr. Sweet came closer and when he saw jerome with his bruises, mick with his bloody nose, and Alphie passed out on the floor, he gasped.

After that the guys were treated, while I had to tell my story ... again. That was my excuse and I still got a 2 hour detention after school with Mr. Sweet.

**Two weeks later: mara POV**

Jerome stays by my side everyday now, at every second he can, we even eat dinner alone. Does that count as a date? He's just being really nice, trying to comfort me about mick, and he doesn't seem to make much more of it. Sometimes I wish he would. But would we end up like mick and I? Speaking of ... it... I'm under the assumption amber was telling the truth, mick still hasn't visited me. Jerome and I don't talk about him. It's better that way.

Speak of the devil, literally. "Hey, Babes, I just wanted to let you know that what amber said- it isn't true."

"One, I thought it was clear that were over- so don't call me that, secondly, why should I believe you?" just then jerome spoke up.

"He's telling the truth, amber just wanted revenge on you." Jerome finished with a sigh.

"Well then, that still doesn't make up for the fact that you hurt Alphie." even though I forgave him, I didn't want to get back together.

"Don't you forgive me? And I told alphie I was sorry."

"Yes, mick I forgive you, but I don't want to get back together, when you weren't here, jerome was. Were done mick." He looked sad but nodded and left.

Then I cried while jerome comforted me. This all I do these days.


	3. dead confessions

1**Author's note-I'm not a patrome fan so this may not be good, but it's a tragedy. Sorry if this is bad I'm tired.**

**Disclaimer-I don't think I own house of anubis, wait let me check...nope! No I don't.**

**Patricia point of view:**

I noticed Jerome looked nervous today. Huh? Odd... he's kinda cute when he's nervous, I noted thoughtfully. Patricia! I can't be falling for him, the only thing worse than that, is to fall for alphie. Now that sounds like a nightmare. Then a little girl side of me decided to pop into this conversation uninvited and in a shrill voice it said 'the heart wants what the heart wants.' Shut up five year-old wisdom! Why do I argue with myself? Back to whatever Jason-or Mr. Wrinkler- is talking about, no jerome and no five year-olds. Better.

Later dat day Jerome was still like that...hmmm... hey I said no jerome!

**Jerome pov:**

today was the day I had to tell Patricia about my feelings. She kept looking at me as if she knew, or was it more like she liked me? Usually I know what girls are thinking, but with her, I lose all thought. And every time I get something positive from her, my brain twists it all around. I don't know what's real or what's not anymore. Then, just when I get the nerve to talk to her, someone buts in or I chicken out. This isn't like me. Fine you know what after school. It's decided I'll tell her after school. That gives me plenty of preparation...

**Patricia pov:**

Finally, school was over... for one day at least. I turned around to look for some friends and saw jerome coming toward me. And whether I liked it or not my heart skipped a beat. I made a break for it, knowing he didn't realize I saw him...

**Jerome pov:**

One second she's there, the next she's gone. I searched heads and saw a pink and blue highlight in dark hair. How many people's heads at this school match that description? One: Patrica Williamson. I followed her outside, luckily there was a lot of traffic so she couldn't cross...

**Patricia pov:**

I had to get away from him, but why? The thought kept nagging. Are you scared of falling in love, patricia? The five year-old had returned. As I reached the street to cross I realized there was a lot of traffic. Back and forth, back and forth. Then I saw a clearing in that traffic I went for it., hearing a "noooo!" in the distance. Then when I was in the middle of the road, pain. Horrible pain. All on my right side. Then darkness, my light had gone out, I was now a princess of death. Death. it is peaceful. Why are people so afraid? The pain is quick and then, boom, you are free to do anything. I watched as cars stopped, then Jerome was there, crying. I had to focus on what he was saying...

**Jerome pov:**

"Patricia!" I cried as I got there. She was dead, she had no pulse. For once in my lifetime I wasn't ashamed of my tears. I was devastated. And at once the words just came out and flowed freely.

"Patricia, I love you, I always have and I always will, just like I'll blame myself for this. Had I told you sooner, you'd be alive. Good-bye, my love. I will join you eventually."


	4. last one

1**Author's note-** **last one! this is the adventure one. Joy not included in the anubis package! An exploration in Nevada Anubis style! thanks to reviewers! Sorry patromefan! I would but I needed a tragedy and my mind was like do patrome but I'm not even a big fan. So that came, I know I could've done better. blewwolf ahhhh thanks! **

**Disclaimer- well dis means no and er means person so, I no claim House of Anubis. K got it this time? Good!**

**Enjoy!**

**3****rd**** person pov;**

"Guys guess what? You'll never guess!" Mick said excitedly, entering the common room, pacing from one wall to the next anxiously, grinning like a mad man who knows he's dead, but acts like it's the greatest news ever.

"What?" everyone except Jerome said, bored.

"Actually, I'll guess, you got the scholarship to that American school in Nevada." Jerome smirked, what else could make mick so happy besides sports and mara, at one time amber was in there too.

"YES! But there's more..." mick said evilly, keeping everyone in the dark. They waited for him to tell in a dead silence until patricia got fed up and popped the bubble gum she had been blowing "you going to tell us or not, I got better things to do than wait for you all day?" she questioned mick, and even though what she said was a lie, it got the point across, it's the thought that counts, right?

"Fine, way to ruin my fun," mick muttered, then brightened again and said "they said I get to bring seven friends!" mick then started jumping on the couch, since there was too much energy in him.

"Sorry to ruin the fun, but I got a few questions, one being, how long are we staying? Another being what are we going to do? And three _are we even allowed to go?_" Patricia basically shrieked the last question.

"One step ahead of you, Victor said yes, because apparently he's off to find some sort of elixir. We are staying for four days. Our plan, I thought, could be get there, unpack, and rest. Day one check. Day two what ever you each want. Day three we all get together for something to do. And day four we pack and leave. Our flight leaves in one week with or without you. Ten am. Same with the home flight, except in American time. Sound like a plan?" Everyone agreed.

"I can hunt for aliens!" alphie shouted, pulling out an alien hat from behind the couch.

"I can hunt for babes!" jerome concluded.

"Eep! I can shop!" amber squealed

"Mara and I can check out the school!" Mick said.

"I can visit home." Nina said quietly.

"I can explore!" Fabian eagerly put in.

"And I can do what ever I want without anyone...works for me!" Patricia complied.

"Wait guys, we need to do something awesome on the 3rd day, what are we going to do? We don't even know what's there!" Alphie pointed out. Amber was fast to respond with a smile on her face, "but we know some who does..." amber said and turned to Nina who sat on her left. Then, everyone turned towards her, and she blushed upon all the stares. She thought for a moment.

"Well, alphie you can go check around area 51 for your aliens," Nina flashed him a quick smile, but then warned, " but be careful, do not go too close or else the military will shoot. The rest of you are pretty easy all that stuff is everywhere. And as for the trip goes... I don't know we could go to the Grand Canyon or the Hoover Dam, those are pretty much the attractions in Nevada, I didn't live there so I wouldn't know, I lived in New Jersey actually."

**2 weeks later back at Anubis house, talking in the common room: 3****rd**** person**

"Omg! Nina thank you soooo much! I checked out the area 51 AND an alien museum! Look at all the stuff I got!" Alphie then showed all the stuff he got. He had bought 'Space rocks' apparently, **'**mars mud'**,** five t-shirts, and ectoplasm. "Guys I went at night and saw glowing red lights in the distance!" this was followed by sures and yeah rights from everyone.

"I have a new girlfriend, and we broke when I had to leave and promised to remember each other forever." Jerome had a dreamy look in his eyes, and everyone laughed.

"Eep! I have now enough new outfits to wear something different for each day of the month!" Amber squealed. "And there all pink!" This was followed by groans and/or nods from everyone.

"I went to the beach, it was fun." Patricia said flatly, while everyone nodded approval.

"Nina and I looked around and that's about it, we found a cool lil store. it was so hot there! But it was beautiful!" Fabianadded.

"Well glad you all had fun, I am definitely going to that school!" mick eagerly put in.

"Good we need more adventures there!" everyone said.


	5. The end!

1**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Glad you like it! Oh and the last one, I am REALLY dissatisfied with it. I worked on all the one shots till 1 am and I got halfway through **the last **chapter** **and so I decided to continue it in the morning before I leave for camp and before my cousin chrissy comes. What I didn't except was two of my three favorite cousins to come with chrissy, so yeah I had to finish it before 12 while going to church and hanging out with my two 4 and 2 year old cousins, complicated. It was going to be so different this is basically a summary really, but even before I got this idea it was going to be amber and mick stuck in cave! I have noooo idea how we got this.**

**Glad you all still like it though!**

**And the other chapters I'm pretty satisfied with, I wish though the patrome one was longer. Oh well!**

**Thanks Awilliams for the positive feedback! Same with dragonclaw11 and sorry bout the spelling mistakes, I was really tired! I just got back from camp today and I reread everything and I was like hey this goes there! And thanks for the alfie correction I saw it spelled differently at one point so it stuck.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! Well I guess this a good time to announce some things!

1. This IS HoaLotsAtla, but as you can see I have changed my username.

2. All you out here who read Autumnreign's Unique Challenge, I hate to say this isn't an update but I finally got through everything and my writer's block and have a GREAT idea I think you'll like! :D Also I will be changing the title to 'Sucked In' So watch out! I may play around with the summary too. Anyways a chapter IS COMING SOON!

3. Dangerous Truths, well to be honest, I'm not sure if I'll go on. But I think I will, so hey!

4. Okay so the MAIN REASON I'M HERE!

How many of you have heard of Fanfiction wanting to take away basically anything that isn't K or a songfic?

A few things I would like to point out:

- If we can use disclaimers to write about tv shows, etc why can't we use a disclaimer for songfics?

-Up until 2002, FanFiction had something set up for M rated content (sexual contents and descriptive violent scenes) where it only allowed 18+, why can't they just go back together?

Or pull a Facebook (I don't own it) or Polyvore (Don't own it) and block anyone younger 18+. It can't be too hard. And if they'd rather delete all our stories than put a little extra work in, then this place isn't worth it to me anymore.

They'll spend time to allow image covers but not blocks?

-Another soultion so kids can't read rated M content, a parental block! Duh. It's not that hard.

I'm just infuriated they plan to waste all our hard work because of this, when some simple solutions are right in front of them.

So to try and stop this here's what we can do:

There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
>Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content violence/ based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

**I DO have one more thing to say. I have created a Facebook (Don't own it) group called Fight For Fanfiction . Net! Please join and sign up! and invite many more! Tweet about it! (Don't own it!) And SPREAD THE WORD! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
